Tiptoe
by The Qilin
Summary: [LaviLena] NSFW. Oneshot. Complete. "One of the best things about Lenalee, according to Lavi, is her legs. Graceful, powerful, agile…three in one."


_Characters: Lavi/Lenalee_

_Warnings: Inappropriate things in semi-public, like footjobs and such. _

_Author's Note: Lavi is one lucky guy to have Lenalee._

* * *

**Tiptoe**

One of the best things about Lenalee, according to Lavi, is her legs. Graceful, powerful, agile…three in one. Whether she is walking, flying, or training, he likes seeing them. The sway of her hips with each step she takes, the lovely curve of her ankle as she twirls mid-air, and the way they snap when she brings one up for a kick.

No, he didn't fall in love her legs first. He loved her personality, her smile, her talent, _her._ Her legs and feet were simply compliments to her. When they got together, he might as well have died and gone to heaven. Whether they're curled around his waist or resting on his shoulders, he lavishes much attention on them. He has massaged smooth skin and small toes. His tongue has memorized the expanse of her knee…he has waxed eloquent about nearly ever part of her legs.

To which she graciously takes. Even the poetry. Lavi really did enjoy seeing her smile and how her toes curl when she laughs. All things are beautiful and he thinks he's the luckiest guy in the world.

His libido he considers normal, but sometimes it takes over him. Sitting next to her, walking with her…his eyes drift. They have done "it" in his bed. Her bed. A closet. Behind locked doors of a library. And even a hallway. Those moments weree desperate and quick, but her face and eyes would always a glow to them that he's come to love. And while they panted into each other's ears, holding themselves up, he didn't think too much of it, not even the curious gleam in her eye when he says they might do this again.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Sometimes, there were grand affairs in the Orders. A rare break was given; someone's birthday or maybe it was an official or someone moved up in rank. Either way, there was a party and they were enjoying themselves. Lavi happened to be sitting next to Lenalee, Kanda at his side and Allen next to Lenalee. They'd gotten to the speech part of the celebrations; some people were definitely zoning out. Lavi chances a glance at Bookman; he's nodding off. So was Allen. Kanda is stoically eating soba (and ignoring the cake).

He's considering a nap of his own when something bumps his elbow. He looks down at the napkin, with some words scribbled on it. 'Bored?' the napkin reads. Lenalee rolls a pen towards him.

He unfolds it to reply. 'Yeah.'

'Same.'

'Your brother gave a really heartfelt speech before.'

'I didn't mind it, but now it's one of the inspectors and I don't want to listen to them.' Most the higher-ups, Lenalee does not like to think about, and it's understandable.

After glancing around, he chances a pat on her hand. 'Me neither. Long-winded prattlers, all of them.'

'Let's play a game?'

"…a game?" He whispers. Writing takes too long.

She replies in the same hushed voice. "Can you think of anything?"

"Not really. It would give away the fact we aren't listening."

"You're right…" She sighs and chews on the end of her thumb. Lavi tugs at the collar of his shirt, and wishes for more comfortable clothing.

"…Lavi."

"Hm?"

She smiles at him…or maybe it's more of a smirk. "Don't move."

He blinks. "Okay?" Should he be distrusting that smile?

Lenalee shifts a little closer to him, turning sideways in her chair. He keeps an eye on Kanda and Allen, and also on Komui. Especially when her leg presses against his. Did she take her shoe off? At the trailing of toes up his leg, this is confirmed.

_Shit_.

He looks at her, as if to ask just _what is she doing_.

She simply puts her cheek against her hand, still smiling at him. Without breaking their gazes, her foot carefully travels up to his knee and stops.

He'll stop breathing in a few minutes. Maybe in a few seconds. To his credit, he manages to stay sill. "Lena—?" he breathes, his face beginning to grow warm.

"Shh." She rests a finger over her smiling lips.

He swallows hard and as casually as he can, rests his chin in his hand so that his fingers obscure half his face and hide the deepening blush stealing over. Her foot is now rubbing up and down his thigh; first his right, then his left. It moves in circles, waves, zigzags, and other random patterns. And her pace? Very, very slow and very, very deliberate. So subtle is she that he can't even tell that she is moving at all. His eyes dart from Lenalee to Allen to Kanda. If they're caught, he might lose his pride and manhood…and other painful things. Bad, Lavi. Don't think about possibly getting castrated.

His body tingles, from head to toes, and especially where her toes are tracing. They dip in a little more, and then, ever so gently, ghost over his crotch.

Lavi has to remember to breathe as he feels the friction through his clothes. The sensation of rubbing up and down and side to side drives out any other thoughts he's had, as well as any hopes of actually paying attention. He tightens his hand over his mouth and inhales through his nose as deeply as he can.

It is a _very_ good thing that this table has a cloth over it. His pants are unbearably tight; she has no problem squeezing his cock with her toes, curling against it and pressing firmly. Somehow, he scribbles something on the napkin and pushes it towards her.

'Why?' he asks. His throat is too dry for whispering. Not even gulping down his water does anything for it.

She pauses to write a reply. 'Because this is more interesting than listening.'

A glance at her face tells him everything; flushed, pink cheeks and a glowing in her eyes. Her lips are also parted and her fingers catch at tablecloth fabric, gripping it.

His chair squeaks; he's attempting to move a little lower, to better feel what she is doing. Her heel drags along his testicles while the arch of her foot perfectly fits over his erection; formal dress or no, he has loosened his tie and undone the top button out of sheer need for coolness.

As if to distract himself, he lets his gaze drift over her. The sweep of her hair piled on top her head, with one strand curling against her ear. The earrings—diamond, he thinks—dangling and swaying with every movement of her head. Her neck, thin and graceful…and then her shoulders; the cut of her gown reveals their shape, as well as her back. He wants to put his fingers there, against her spine, and pushing off her sleeves…

Fuck, his mind is back on his aching groin. Is she determined to get him off? Because he's getting close and she continues to…fondle him with her toes.

Lavi swallows and gently coughs. Lenalee glances at him, and then he has his answer.

She likes this.

He must look damn flustered right now, but she doesn't seem to care. She is feeling his movements, sensing his agitation, and her eyes and the small hints she drops with the shape of her mouth gives it away.

He slips a hand under the table and rests it over her feet. In responses, she digs a little harder and he hisses and drops his hand.

'Do you like this?' she mouths at him.

He nods, then shudders a little. Only a little more now; the ache has intensified and the beginnings of something was at the tip of his cock.

'You're going to have to do this for me someday.' Her toe presses against the side and circles.

'I will,' Lavi manages to mouth this even as his hands dig into the table, coming then and there. He ends up biting on his finger to keep from making any sounds as he spills into his pants and the pleasure makes him shiver from head to toe. "Fuck," he breathes out, inhaling as quietly as he can. His face is still hot.

Lenalee withdraws her foot and he shifts to compensate for the mess in his pants. She's still flushed and her breathing is soft but erratic to his ears. He slips his hand over hers, silently asking if she's fine.

She lifts a shoulder and smiles.

He's not satisfied, but he waits until he isn't stiff anymore, and then rises. A push of napkin towards her; then he walks off. A bathroom excuse is always a good one; he slips out and heads for an isolated hallway, and then unbuttons more of his shirt as he waits.

Exactly eight minutes later, she is walking towards him, then running. He catches her in a kiss, a kiss that he'd been longing to give her. He can taste the eagerness and anticipation, the desire and need that she carries. Her arms her tight around him and her breasts press against his chest.

They break apart, both a little breathless; she runs her tongue her lower lip, eyes still alight. He traces that lip with a finger.

"You're crazy, Lenalady."

"Only sometimes, to match yours."

He chuckles. "Point taken." Unable to resist any longer, he pushes one sleeve off her shoulder in order to touch the soft skin there. While she has legs, her shoulders were something else he enjoys touching.

But she makes an impatient sound; he gives her wink, and then he goes down on his knees after sparing the area a glance.

"You could hide a person in your skirts."

"Maybe. Are you asking if you can hide?"

"No, I have other plans." Lavi slips his hands underneath; there are layers of fabric as well as petticoats and he pushes at them until he can feel her thighs.

…She is wearing garters. His fingers trace their outline and considers it his lucky day. "Perhaps I'll get to see you later without all these skirts and you can show me everything that's left."

Lenalee flicks a finger at his cheek. "You wish."

"What if I asked nicely?"

"It would depend on how you…do right now." That last part comes out in a rush. She swallows and looks at him imploringly.

And he obliges by slipping his hand into her panties. She moans his name and braces herself against the wall as he touches her. He does so gently and slowly, sliding it up and over that tiny bit of area that makes her press against him, and back down where he dips into her entrance.

"Was this how you felt when you were messing with me at the table?"

"Mm. I guess." She closes her eyes, shoulders and chest heaving.

"All hot and bothered." A twist of his hand and she lets out a soft, pleading sound. He raises himself slightly so that he could kiss those lips again. "Lenalee—"

Her response is to kiss him hard and leave no room for breathing even as he increases his pace. Her hands tousle his hair while her tongue tangles with his. His other arm ends up having to support her; they probably look quite unsightly with the angles of their bodies, but he doesn't care. He doesn't even care that his knees are going numb in this position.

His fingers coax more sounds out of her, as well as other responses—the shuddering of her shoulders, the movement of her hips, and then she climaxes and the sound she makes against her mouth is a beautiful one. He rubs his hand over her crotch a few more times before she sags against him and he has to catch her without the use of one hand. Her arms are now around his neck, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline.

They stay like that for a bit, listening to each other's pulses and breathing. Far away, he can distantly hear people murmuring.

"I swear…you like this, don't you?" He strokes her back with his clean hand.

"Like what?"

"Doing it out here, where people might walk by."

She busies herself with fixing his hair. "Maybe and maybe not."

"Well, I liked it."

"You did?"

"Took my mind off that boring speech instantly. Course I did."

"I thought it would make an interesting surprise."

Lavi kisses her on the nose. "Lenalady, the best surprise will always be you in my life."

Her laugh echoes in the empty corridor. "You're also the best thing to have happened to me."

God, he isn't supposed to love. But he is and will do so as long as he can. It's Lenalee; she's become part of his life like breathing and being alive. Even if she did have a strangely devious mind that he hadn't know about. As they part in order to actually use the restrooms, he figures there must be more that he can coax out of her to do.

…or maybe it was the other way around.

Because sometimes, it's clear that she's running this relationship, and not him.

All hail the great Lenalee Lee, with boots made for walking and killing.

(He's hopeless, isn't he.)

(But he's okay with that. Really.)


End file.
